Expert Advice
by exsquared
Summary: Before she leaves for Atlantis, Sam consults with someone who has plenty of expertise in running the Stargate program.


Disclaimer - Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author

_I wrote this with the assumption that Sam would know that she was taking command of Atlantis before she left earth. That may or may not be true, but if it is, I'd like to think that she'd go to someone that she respected to get input on her new position._

Expert Advice

Colonel Samantha Carter rang the doorbell at the familiar house. Within seconds, George Hammond opened the door and greeted her with a wide smile.

"Hello Sam! It's good to see you. Come in."

She entered, and replied, "Hello General. Thank you."

"Can I get you something to drink? Beer, soda, lemonade?"

"Lemonade would be fine, sir."

"I'll be right back. Go on into the living room and make yourself at home."

As she waited, Sam looked at the pictures on the shelves and walls – some new ones since she'd last been here. When had that been? Oh yeah, a surprise party for General O'Neill's birthday, but that was at least a couple of years ago.

The general came back in with their drinks, and she motioned to a recent picture of his grandchildren, and said, "The girls are really beautiful, sir. When I called yesterday to check if you'd be home today, was it Kayla or Tessa who I talked to? She sounded so grown up."

Hammond beamed, and agreed with Sam. "They are lovely, aren't they? I'm very relieved that they inherited their looks from my wife and their mother, not me. It was Kayla that you talked to. Can you believe that she's looking at colleges? It's going to be awfully quiet around here when she's gone."

Sam asked, "Is she considering the same school as Tessa? Colorado State, right?"

"No, I don't think so. She's very independent, and I think she wants to be completely on her own, and far away from here. We'll see if that lasts, or if she gets homesick and decides to transfer back to a school closer to home."

He asked, "How's Cassandra doing?''

"You knew that she dropped out of college for a while, didn't you? She was going through a rough time, so it made sense for her to take a break, but now she's back at school and doing really well. She's even thinking about grad school when she finishes her bachelor's degree."

"That's wonderful! You've been very good for her, Sam."

"I wish that I could take the credit, but Janet's the one who did a phenomenal job raising that kid. I only wish that I could have spent more time with her when she was younger."

"You're preaching to the choir. I felt exactly the same way about my daughter and granddaughters."

He continued. "Kayla didn't say why you wanted to see me, Sam, but I can guess. Your new assignment? Congratulations on that, and the promotion. Your dad would be tremendously proud of you for both."

"Thank you, sir. I'd like to believe that he'd be happy for me."

She went on. "You're right about my reason for coming over. I could really use some advice from you about commanding Atlantis. I admired the way that you ran the SGC, and couldn't think of anyone else who could help me as well as you can."

Hammond bowed his head, and said, "Thanks for the praise, but I just was doing my job, the same as you will. I'm more than willing to share some tips with you, but you may be sorry that you asked. Once I start, you may not be able to shut me up. Just ask my daughter." He smiled at that.

Sam grinned back, and told him, "Hey, I've got all day, and need all the help that I can get, so talk away."

He spoke more soberly now. "The one you really should be talking to about this is Dr. Weir, but…"

Sam understood. One of the main reasons for her assignment to Atlantis was Dr. Weir's medical leave, due to serious injuries she had suffered when the replicators attacked the city. Unfortunately, the severity of her injuries also made it impossible for Sam to consult with her before leaving for Atlantis.

"I know sir, and I've talked to the doctors, but they're being very strict about visitors. As soon as they give the ok, I plan on contacting her for as much background information and insight as she's able to give me."

"That's good. As I said, she's the best source of knowledge both about Atlantis and its personnel. But in her absence, I'll try to help you out."

"First, knowing you, I'm sure that you've already gone through all the mission reports, all the published information, and all the personnel files."

Sam nodded in acknowledgement, and he continued.

"As you know, those don't tell the whole story. You'll have to really get to know the city and the people serving under you, and the only way to gain that knowledge is by being there and working with them. You have to find their strengths and weaknesses; learn what you need to do to get the best out of them. Obviously, I can't help you with that part, but I will mention something that I learned from one of my bosses a long time ago. It was at a job that I had in high school, stocking shelves at a grocery store, and the manager's desk had a sign that said MBWA. I asked what it meant, and he laughed and told me it was an old management secret. It's an acronym for Management By Walking Around. The way that he explained it was, 'If you make an effort to get out from behind the desk and walk around, you can keep track of what's going on in the store, make sure that the employees are doing what they're supposed to be doing, let them see that you're actively involved in the day to day operations of the store, and also let the customers see that management is accessible. It's a relatively easy way to accomplish a lot of good things.' I've never forgotten that talk, Sam, and I've tried to follow the relevant parts of that model whenever I can."

"Ok, I'll quit reminiscing and get to the point of why you're here. Before I say anything else, I just want to make sure that this is off the record, all right? I'm not going to break anyone's confidences, but I think that you need my honest assessment of the situation that you're facing and the people that you'll be working with. Since you've read all the reports, I'm guessing that you want to know some of the things that haven't been officially reported, but that I might be able to tell you?"

She replied, "Yes sir, that, and I don't know… maybe a kind of a sense of what to expect. I really meant it when I said that I admired your command of the SGC. Atlantis is different than the SGC, but they are similar in some ways, so I'd also like to hear your input on ways to manage it effectively. My dad once told me that he tried to incorporate the best of each of his commanding officers when he got his first command, and I'd like to do the same. So I plan on copying a lot of the methods that I've seen you and General O'Neill use over the years."

She laughed and added, "The successful ones, that is."

He smiled at that, and said, "I hope so. We've both done things that should never be repeated."

More seriously, he began to talk about Atlantis. "In a way, I was more fortunate, since I was able to set the tone from the beginning. You're going into an established set-up. That may be tougher. Behavior is already entrenched, some good, some bad."

"One of the headaches in commands like the SGC and Atlantis is the mixed bag of personnel. Different branches of the military, civilians, scientists, medical staff, technicians, and so on. It's bound to create problems, no matter what you do. The breakdown that has the potential to create the most tension seems to be between the military and the non-military staff. The two groups look at things in very different ways, as you know, and you can't treat them the same way."

"The main thing to remember is something that I'll probably repeat over and over again today."

"You are in charge."

"From the very first day that you get there, you will have to make it clear to both civilian and military personnel that you are in charge. Now, don't do it in a way that makes you appear to be a by-the-book-at-all-costs dictator, but be very firm in establishing your position. The military crew members have to acknowledge it just because of your rank, but that doesn't necessarily mean willing acceptance of your command. That part will come as a result of your actions, not because of your rank or reputation."

"Most of the civilians on Atlantis, just as here, are scientists. Many of them will accept you because they know that you're 'one of them,' and they know what you've accomplished as a scientist. But you also know that scientists will always question things. It's part of their very fiber. Just think of the way that Daniel is, and especially how he was in your early missions. They'll want to know why you're telling them to do something, and may balk if they don't agree with the reason, or if you don't have the time or the freedom to tell them."

"Again, you'll have to make it clear from the beginning that you're in charge, and sometimes they just have to do what they're told. If they're civilians, they're not used to obeying orders without question, so you'll probably want to make a point of making sure that they're given as much information as allowed. In some cases, you'll be able to do that before they have to take action, but if not, maybe you should make it a policy to have after-action briefings with all those involved to let them know why particular orders were necessary. That will help satisfy their natural curiosity, and perhaps make it easier for them to heed you in the future."

"As much as possible, it will help to keep everyone in Atlantis informed on what's going on. It's one of the things that I admired in Elizabeth's way of running the city. She kept communication open, both dispensing information, and listening to her people. In my experience, during a crisis, people feel better and respond better if they know what's happening."

"Let me go back to your military personnel. For some of your crew, you'll only have to tell them once, and they'll do their best to accomplish whatever you've told them to do. You're one of those types, Sam. But since you are, it may be harder to deal with those who aren't. Serving with Jack all that time will help you to understand men like Sheppard. They may be loose cannons at times, and certainly aren't spit and polish soldiers, but this ain't our granddad's war. We need men and women who can come up with new and sometimes unorthodox ways to fight. You'll have to give Lt. Colonel Sheppard some leeway, but you can't let him walk all over you. Sometimes you need to loosen the reins and let the horse have its head, but you don't completely let go."

Sam inwardly grinned at the general's last comment, which reminded her of his background. "_You can take the boy out of Texas, but you can't take Texas out of the boy."_

Hammond continued. "John Sheppard should be a great resource for you, if you let him be. Occasionally you may have to remind him that you're the one in charge, but don't do it in a way that takes away the initiative and strengths that make him so good at what he does. In many ways, he is the heart of the city. Because he's done so much to save the city and their lives over the years, he has the respect and gratitude of most of the inhabitants. He's been the military leader for a long time, and you may want to allow that to continue to a certain degree. He should be your second in command in all things military. Take advantage of his experience and listen carefully when he makes suggestions."

Sam agreed. "I intend to, sir. The specifics of the command haven't been established yet, but I suspect that it will break down as you predict. I certainly don't want to alienate most of Atlantis and eliminate one of my best chances of success by cutting off Lt. Colonel Sheppard at the knees. As much as I'm allowed, I'd like to keep things pretty much the same in terms of how the military command operates. But as you know, that may have to change, depending on what my orders are."

General Hammond nodded in sympathy. "That's always going to be a problem, isn't it? With me, it was the politicians breathing down my neck insisting that the program wasn't cost efficient; either complaining that we should be getting more technology, or sticking their head in the sand and whining that we shouldn't be out there at all. Now it's the IOC interfering. I think that's the most frustrating part of the job, but essential. You'll have to do it too, Sam. Justifying your existence to some outside group is an ongoing process. Maintaining a good relationship with the IOC is just as important as overseeing Atlantis."

He made a facetious suggestion. "Maybe we should create a new position – Ambassador to Atlantis. It would take some of the load off you."

He smiled at that thought, and then laughed as she offered a candidate. "Maybe Rodney McKay. The IOC would never ask for a second meeting."

"Two words that probably never should be used together – McKay and diplomatic. Hell, the IOC would probably immediately shut you down."

He went on, "At least you'll be in another galaxy, so it will take a little more effort for them to bother you than it took them to contact me."

"Unfortunately, it won't be just outside interference that will cause problems. Both the civilian and military camps have mavericks who will question your orders. They may either try to convince you that they have a better way, or try to circumvent you. In the first case, I suggest you listen, and actually consider their alternatives. We commanders aren't always perfect you know." He grinned.

Sam smiled back and mockingly questioned, "No? You mean that I'm not gaining super powers and super wisdom before I leave?"

"I wish. No such luck."

"Seriously, Sam, if they've got better ideas, acknowledge them, and use them. I don't see you as the type who will go on a power trip and insist that your way is the only way, but it is a trap that's all to easy to fall into."

"On the other hand, if they try to avoid following your orders or play the 'I thought it was a suggestion, not an order' game, you have to crack down and put a stop to it. If you can make it clear that you are open to their input, it shouldn't happen often. But if it continues, you have a problem, and you'll have to deal with it. You may have to discipline or even relieve them of duty. If you have to do that, you'll probably feel guilty; it's natural. But try not to blame yourself too much. I know you, Sam, and if it gets to that point, you'll have already tried every other way to remedy the situation."

He noticed that her glass was empty, and asked, "Would you like a refill?"

She replied, "Thank you sir, it's very good."

He headed to the kitchen, laughing as he said, "It's an old family secret. When they were small, we'd let Kayla and Tessa pick the brand of lemonade from the freezer section at the grocery store, and they inevitably chose the most colorful can. We stuck with the same brand all these years. But since it's a 'secret,' I can't tell you which brand."

"Oh, well, I won't press you for the recipe, then. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble with the family."

He brought their lemonades back in, and Sam asked, "Sir, can you tell me what you know about Teyla and Ronon? I met them, but didn't get to work with them. I don't really know anything other than what's in the official reports. I thought that Dr. Weir might have told you more."

He answered, "I don't think you'll have any problems with them, if that's what you're worried about."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not concerned about that. I guess I'm just a little more curious about them than some of the other personnel, since they're on Lt. Colonel Sheppard's team. They're on the first team, so to speak, and I think I should know as much as I can about them."

He nodded at her reasoning, and responded. "From what Elizabeth told me, Teyla is a calming influence on the team and is a good ambassador when they go off-world. Her people did a great deal of trading with other worlds in the Pegasus galaxy, so she's trusted by them. You've read about her connection with the Wraith? That's an asset, but is risky as well. She's also a fierce fighter when she needs to be. Elizabeth considers her to be a dear and trusted friend."

"Ronon – We're certainly happy that he's on our side. He and Teyla both have a wealth of experience with the Wraith. He's a true warrior. I won't compare him to Teal'c – it's not fair to either one, but he's formidable in battle. I don't think that he would willfully disobey you, but I get the feeling that he's more loyal to his team than anyone else. You'll probably have to earn that same level of loyalty."

Hammond looked closely at her and stated, "I notice that you didn't mention the other member of the first team, Rodney McKay."

She sighed, and he knew that she was probably more concerned about that particular crew member than any other.

He went on. "You two have a strange history, and you're the one that will have to find a way to overcome that. Don't expect him to behave much differently than you've seen him in the past. From Elizabeth's reports, he's brilliant, as you know, but what you probably don't know is that he's more of a risk taker than he used to be. Not just in working with alien technology, but also in his personal life. He's put himself in danger at times, maybe not completely willingly, but he has saved his team and the whole city more than once. He's still arrogant and rude to his coworkers, possibly even more so than before. But he lost a friend this year, Dr. Beckett, and I'm not sure how that will affect him."

"You remember that I said that you had to find ways to get the best out of each one of your people? With the military personnel, an order is usually enough to make them obey, but if you just go around snapping out orders, morale may plummet. Make each one of them feel like they're part of a team effort, that their contribution is necessary to the endeavor. Praise is an effective motivator. Don't overdue it, of course, but an occasional 'well done,' or 'good job,' or even 'thank you," can produce improvements in performance."

He shook his head, saying, "I know, I know. An officer isn't supposed to thank a subordinate for obeying an order, but I like to think that we have a different type of command, so we need a few different rules."

"For example, let's say that I order you to build a particle beam generator, or something else equally impossible, and you somehow manage to do it." He winked at her. "A thank you might be in order."

She smiled, remembering that "order" all too well.

Hammond went on with his advice. "You might have to stroke the egos of some people, beyond those occasional compliments. Again, don't overdo it. You're in charge, and some cajoling may be necessary, but you can't appear to be asking, you have to be in command."

"Now - McKay. You'd think that you wouldn't need to stroke his ego – it's already big enough. But it may do a world of good if you go there and immediately let him know that you accept his expertise in matters relating to the Pegasus galaxy and that you respect his accomplishments there."

Sam grimaced at that.

"No, Sam. You're going to have to forget this rivalry between the two of you. He's going to push your buttons every chance that he gets, but you don't have the luxury to respond in kind. No more come backs like 'Go suck a lemon.'"

Seeing her surprised look, he said, "Yes, I heard about that, and yes, I think it was funny."

"But Sam, you're his superior now, not his peer. And no, I don't mean that he's your equal. I'll always believe that you're a better scientist and better at coming up with solutions in a crisis than he is. Still, you cannot insult the man; you need him to work his best for you. So you'll most likely have to take a lot of crap from him, more than you want. But there is a line that he can't cross, and you'll have to find it. The sexual comments certainly fall on the wrong side of that line, and tell him that as soon as possible."

"You have to let him know that he will not get away with undermining you. The same holds true for Sheppard and anyone else in your command. If you can start by letting them know that you won't intrude in their specialty areas, but that you're ultimately in charge, it should help the transition."

"Sam, I mean it. You cannot spend as much time in the lab as you have here. As a matter of fact, you probably won't spend much time there at all. And you'll seldom go on missions. I'm sure that you realize both of those things, but you may be thinking that you'll be able to sneak into the lab fairly often or occasionally go through the gate."

The look on her face confirmed that she'd been thinking along those lines.

"Not going to happen, Sam. Your job is to run Atlantis, and you're going to be too busy with that to do much of anything else. Yes, if your expertise is required, jump in. After all, it's one of the reasons that they want you there. But you have to delegate, and you have to trust your people to do the job."

"Accept the fact that not everyone will be satisfied with you. You can't keep them all happy. Don't even try. That's one of the main differences between being a member of a team and being in charge of a team. You're not everyone's friend or even colleague; you're their boss, and it will set you apart. That doesn't mean you can't have friends. As I said, Elizabeth and Teyla are friends, and I believe that Elizabeth was close to many others in Atlantis. You will form friendships there; you're that type of person."

"It's going to be hard, especially at the beginning. Most of them don't know you personally, but have heard of you, either from your time on SG-1, or for your scientific accomplishments. But you're going to have to prove yourself in this new role."

"Then there's the fact that you're replacing someone who most of them respect and care a great deal for. It's certainly not your fault that you're taking over for Elizabeth, and I know that she's glad that it's you, not someone else. Unfortunately, some of your personnel will resent you just because you're there and she isn't. I believe that will change with time, because I believe that they'll see what an outstanding person you are."

"I think that you'll do a fine job, Sam, and I think that Jacob would tell you the same thing if he were still here."

She laughed and said, "Then he'd probably warn me not to screw it up."

He smiled and agreed. "Yeah, you're right; he always had to add a last little zinger, didn't he?"

"Well, I think that I've bent your ear enough for one day. If you ever need more advice, you know my number. By the way, if there's ever any empty seat on one of the ships headed that way, I'd love to visit."

"I'll put your name on the waiting list, sir. Thank you so much for giving me your time and your input. If I can be half as good as you, I'll consider myself lucky."

She rose and gave him a quick hug.

He walked her to the door, and as she walked to her car, he called out, "Good luck to you Sam, and Godspeed."


End file.
